Omiai
by koalting
Summary: Natsume was promised to Mikan when they were still young. However, a fire burned the Sakura Mansion and no one survived the tragedy. Natsume, now 20 y.o is given an ultimatum to pick a fiancée through an Omiai - a traditional blind date& arranged marriage
1. Hyuuga Natsume

**Omiai**

**by koalting**

**DISCLAIMER**_: I came up with the plot in a dream and I summed up the general idea of the story in a whim with raw scenarios in my head._

_I'm still in the process of coming up with the proper details and sequence of events as the story progresses. _

_My ideas tend to change from time to time and sometimes too many ideas come to mind that I just end up deviating and complicating my storyline._

_ hahaha. Bear with me on this. _**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>~ CHAPTER 1~<strong>

**Hyuuga Natsume**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Where are we going Okaasan<strong>__?" _asked a crimson-eyed 5 year-old boy with hair black as ebony.

He was Hyuuga Natsume, only son of the Hyuugas and heir to the Hyuuga Corporation ~ a company specializing in jewelry manufacturing.

"_**We're heading over to the Yukihara's Natsume"**_ answered Kaoru, Natsume's mother who also had brown eyes from which he inherited his

from.

She was fiddling with the locks of her diamond encrusted necklace as she placed it around her neck.

Her husband, Mr. Hyuuga came to the dresser she was seated and helped her with it.

"_**They just came back from the States Natsume." **_explained his mother.

"_**It's been 3 years since we last saw them right Otosan?" **_she added.

"_**Yeah, 3 long years" **_Natsume's father reminisced.

"_**Yuka gave birth there at the States right? **_ _**I wonder what their daughter looks like." **_he added. .

"_**She takes after Yuka of course! I won't allow my godchild to look anything like Izumi" **_snapped Kaoru as she and her husband laughed at

the thought of it.

The Hyuugas maintained a very close relationship with the Yukiharas, Izumi and Yuka.

Like them, the Yukiharas were also the owners of a big time company in Japan with a different area of specialization.

Both companies liked to do business with each other and because of this, their companies have prospered immensely and have developed a very

tight partnership as well.

"_**Natsume, are you ready? We gotta get going now" **_asked Natsume's father.

"_**Natsume?"... Natsume...**_

"**Natsume-sama**_**"…**_

"**Natsume-sama**_**…"**_ said a loud voice.

"**Your limo is here. Are you ready to go now?" **asked a guy wearing a tailored black suit with matching black sunglasses and an earpiece – a

typical high-class body guard.

"**Ah-yes. Yes I'm ready" **replied Natsume who snapped out of his gaze outside the window of their family library.

On his hand was a file folder containing personal information of the daughter of the Yamada Corporations.

He left the folder at a nearby desk and headed for the door leading to the front yard.

"**Natsume-sama" **bowed politely the head butler of the Hyuuga house.

"**Rei-sama is waiting for you in the limo" **he added.

"**Jinno-san, I'll be back soon" **assured Natsume to Jinno the butler.

"**Yes young master." **Jinno-dono bowed again.

"**Anna-san" **he called out.

"**Make sure to prepare a warm bath when the young master comes back"** he ordered to one of the chamber maids.

"**Yes, Jinno-dono" **replied the chamber maid and quietly went back to the house.

"**Where to Serio-sama?"** asked the chauffeur as soon as Natsume was inside the limo.

"**At the Café des Amis**" ordered Rei Serio, Natsume's guardian and Uncle who is in charge of taking care of Natsume while his parents are at the

States.

"**And step on it! We're already late" **he added as he glared at Natsume.

"**It's not polite for a gentleman to be late Natsume…"** Serio began.

"**Especially during one of these Omiai **(_Japanese blind dates / arranged marriages)__**"**_he continued but Natsume just remained silent.

He never really listens to one of his uncle's sermons.

It was his uncle's idea in the first place anyways, the _**Omiai.**_

He gave the idea of an Omiai between Natsume and any heiress of another major Japanese company to Natsume's parents.

He said it would be good for the company to have a more stable partnership with another as well as the merging of affluent families.

Both Kaoru and Natsume's father didn't think it was a bad idea at all. Plus it would be a good way for Natsume to find his potential wife.

So they agreed to let Serio arrange "blind dates" between Natsume and some company heiress.

"**Try to look smart will you!**_**"**_ snapped Serio as he tightened Natsume's tie.

"**Now hurry up and get going**_**" **_he added as he slightly pushed Natsume out of the limo.

"**Watch over him. We don't want anything to go wrong like the last time" **ordered Serio to Natsume's body guards.

"**Yes Serio-sama" **and with this they accompanied Natsume inside the café.

As soon as Natsume stepped into the coffee shop, almost all of the customers stopped what they were doing.

Suddenly the ambiance became stiff and awkward and the murmurs could be heard in hush voices.

They couldn't take their eyes off of the man who just walked in.

Everyone knew and heard of the heir to the Hyuuga Corporation but to see him in the flesh and out in public was such a rare sight to see and

hence it attracted a lot of attention.

"**Good Morning Hyuuga-sama"** greeted the shop manager.

"**We've reserved the VIP lounge as requested by Serio-sama" **as he lead Natsume and his bodyguards away from all the other customers to a

more secluded area of the coffee shop.

Seated at one of the tables in the lounge was a beautiful and elegant looking girl with long straight golden hair and brown eyes.

Seeing her from a far, one could tell that she came from a wealthy family. She dressed in the finest clothes and moved with such demure and poise.

Some of the customers that followed Natsume to the lounge tried to take out thei camera phones in the hopes of getting his picture taken.

The bodyguards easily noticed this and blocked their view.

"_**Keep away all distractions"**_they remembered Rei Serio saying to them.

"**Hyuuga-sama" **said Maria Yamada politely as she stood up and gave a bowing gesture at Natsume.

The girl motioned for her and Natsume to sit down and as soon as they did, the manager came for their orders.

"**Good Morning Hyuuga-sama. Yamada-sama" **he began as he handed out the menus to both of them.

"**Please order anything you want. It's on the house" **he assured them.

"**I'll have your house special Caesar salad with some mango vignette" **ordered Maria as she glanced at Natsume who wasn't really looking at

the menu.

"**I'll just have coffee. Black" **Natsume ordered before the Maria could say anything.

"**I'll have your orders prepared immediately. Please excuse me"** bowed the manager as he was handed back the menus.

He then quietly exited the lounge and disappeared into the kitchen.

Inside the VIP lounge was a pianist working his magic on a white grand piano.

He created a very warm and relaxing ambiance for the two customers as he serenaded them.

Maria began talking on and on about her and her family; her hobbies and likes and dislikes and just about anything under the sun.

Natsume was pretending to listen by nodding his head ever so often. Under the table, he played with his phone by flipping it out and closing it and

then flipping it out again.

He carelessly let out a yawn but Maria didn't notice since she was too busy talking.

"…**and so papa just bought me some – "**continued Maria but she was immediately cut-of by Natsume.

"**Excuse me for a while. I'll be heading to the rest room"** Natsume stood up and excused himself.

"**Oh yes-of course Hyuuga-sama" **answered Maria.

"**Privacy"** glared Natsume at his bodyguards who motioned to follow him to the restroom.

"**Yes Natsume-sama" **obeyed his bodyguards who instead stood by outside the restroom.

_**How long do I have to stay here? **_thought Natsume as he splashed water to his face.

_**I knew this meeting would be just as boring as the last one.**_

_**And the one before that..**_

_**and the one before that…**_

His thoughts trailed off.

He was about to get back to his seat when something caught his eye on the mirror's reflection.

Just above one of the cubicles was a window frame leading to the back alley of the coffee shop.

_**I could fit into that**_ thought Natsume as he took a closer look of the window. He began to take the window frame apart and made a bit of a ruckus doing so.

"**Natsume-sama? Is everything alright?"** asked one of his bodyguards outside.

"**Yes. Everything's fine. It's just the toilet seat"** he lied.

Natsume was able to take apart the window frame and immediately jumped out of the hole. He landed with a loud bang on the ground as he

bumped into some garbage cans.

Again the body guards outside the restroom were disturbed by the ruckus and started to worry.

"**Natsume-sama?" **"**Natsume-sama?" **they began calling out.

They knocked a few times on the door and turned the doorknob but it was locked.

Natsume wasn't answering anymore to their calls. By this time, Natsume was running away from the coffeeshop.

One of the bodyguards called immediatley for the manager to open the restroom. The manager got a bit rattled that he kept fiddling with the keys

on his hands.

One of the bodyguards ended up nudging the manager to one side and kicked the door. The door swung open and Natsume was nowhere to be found.

"**Oh shit! He's done it again! He ran away again!** Exclaimed one of the bodyguards. He saw the hole Natsume crawled out of and saw the back

alley.

"**The young master ran away. I repeat he ran away. He's on foot. Keep a look out for Natsume-sama. " **another body guard radioed into his intercom earpiece.

"**Wha-what's going?" **asked Maria who noticed the small commotion.

"**We're sorry Yamada-sama but the young master had to leave for an emergency meeting"** lied one of the bodyguards and then quickly ran away.

**RING! RING! RING!**

Natsume glanced at his phone while running on foot. It was Rei Serio calling him.

_**So he already heard..**_thought Natsume as he pressed the ignore button on his phone.

Natsume turned around the corner and caught a glimpse of his body guards from afar who were looking for him.

Natsume ducked behind one of the fruit stands along the street when one of his bodyguards glanced his way.

Natsume's cover could have been blown had it not been for a female customer. She blocked the bodyguard's view when she approached the fruit

stand and brought fruits.

The bodyguard who spotted him earlier approached the fruit stand, walking in a slow pace. Natsume could hear footsteps getting nearer and nearer.

_**Damn! **_He thought.

Just then, a red sportscar pulled out of nowhere.

"**Natsume!" ** a blonde guy with sapphire eyes called out to Natsume.

He was the same age as Natsume and no doubt belonged to a rich family as well.

In contrast to Natsume's strong features though, this fellow had such soft features that he sometimes could be mistaken for as a girl.

He was none other than Ruka Nogi ~ heir to the Nogi Corporation and Natsume's best friend.

"**Ruka!" **Natsume called out in relief.

"**You're late. What are you waiting for? Get in!" **Ruka said as he opened the car door and motioned for Natsume.

As Natsume ran for the car, he bumped into the female customer who blocked the bodyguards view earlier.

The girl fell to the ground and landed in a loud thud. Natsume was in such a hurry to escape his bodyguards that he had no time to help her up let

alone apologize.

He just took a quick glance at the girl and finally made it into the car.

**"I found him!" **yelled the bodyguard who now was running towards them.

"**Natsume-sama!"**

**"**Natsume-sama!"** **they called out.

"**I owe you one Ruka!" **sighed Natsume as he jumped in the car and they drove off.

"**That was close" **he said in relief as he looked back to where he left his bodyguards.

"**How'd you know where I was?" **asked Natsume to Ruka.

"**I heard about your blind date at the coffee shop. Knowing your fight and flight response, Of course you'd ran away like this" ** smiled Ruka.

Natsume just smirked and took a deep breathe as he sunk into the comfy car seat.

"**You know you have to say sorry to that girl you just bumped into a while ago" **reminded Ruka to Natsume.

"**You might get sued!" **he added and then laughed.

"**Yeah well whatever. It's not like we're going to see each other or what" **answered Natsume.

His phone rang and it was his uncle again. He ignored the call and switched off his phone.

"**Boy am I going to get it this time"** he murmured as he dozed off to a nap.

Natsume knew very well that he was going to come home to an angry uncle.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter 1. Please give reviews. The storyline is still in the process so there might be sudden changes in details in the previousfollowing chapters and some minor inconsistencies. _


	2. Sakura Mikan

**Omiai**

**by koalting**

**DISCLAIMER**_: I came up with the plot in a dream and I summed up the general idea of the story in a whim with raw scenarios in my head._

_I'm still in the process of coming up with the proper details and sequence of events as the story progresses._

_My ideas tend to change from time to time and sometimes too many ideas come to mind that I just end up deviating and complicating my storyline._

_hahaha. Bear with me on this. _**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>~CHAPTER 2~<strong>

**Sakura Mikan**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Good Morning Mr. Saito!"<strong> greeted a cheerful 17-year old olive-eyed young girl.. She had long curly brunette hair which she wore into two pigtails.

"**Oh Mikan-chan! Good Morning too!" **smiled back Mr. Saito, owner of the **All-That-Juice **fruit stand.

"**What can I do for you today my dear?"** he asked.

"**I just came from the grocery store and ran some errands around the city.."** Mikan began.

"**I decided to stop by and just say hi Mr. Saito!"** she smiled.

Mikan's smile was as bright as sunshine. Many people complimented her on that. They liked seeing her because she was such a breath of fresh air.

Always smiling, always happy, always cheerful.

"**Well you're just in time then! Some fresh oranges were just delivered to me awhile ago" **said Mr. Saito

"**Here, why don't you bring some to your old man" **he said as he handed Mikan a bag full of oranges.

"**Oh wow thanks Mr. Saito but I don't think I can afford these right now. I used up all my money on these groceries here"** declined Mikan as she pointed out the grocery bag she was holding on one hand.

"**Oh don't worry about paying Mikan-chan! I'm giving this to you for free!" **assured Mr. Saito

"**You're like a daughter to me already. Me and that old geezer of yours." **he said

"**Of course, I'm more generous!"** he winked at Mikan.

"**Now take these before I change my mind" ** Mr. Saito teased as he handed Mikan the bag.

"**Well, I'll be off then Mr. Saito! Thanks again for these oranges!" **bid Mikan goodbye.

"**I'm sure Ojiisan will love these. Oh and I'll tell him you said hi!"** she added as she started to leave.

Walking just a few feet away from Mr. Saito's shop, Mikan saw 3 men all dressed in black tailored suits.

They were all calling out a certain someone's name.

"**Natsume-sama!"**

"**Natsume-sama!"**

"**Young Master! Where are you?" **they called out loudly.

_**I wonder what that is all about**__… _thought Mikan.

She didn't pay much attention to the 3 men she saw and started walking again.

She was about to turn into the corner when out of nowhere, someone ran into her. Or more like bumped into her from behind.

A young lad sprang out of nowhere and passed by Mikan. He knocked her out and she landed with a loud thud on the ground.

"**Aaaagh!"** she gave out a small yelp. Both her grocery bag and oranges flew in the air and came crashing down on her.

"**Hey watch where you're going jerk!" **Mikan yelled angrily but it seems her yells fell onto deaf ears.

The guy who bumped into her just glared at her and kept running. He jumped into a car and drove away.

**"I found him!"**yelled the bodyguard who was behind Mikan.

He ran pass Mikan and ran after the guy who bumped into her.

He was then followed by two more black suit wearing men who were calling out to him more loudly than ever.

"**Natsume-sama!"**

**"Natsume-sama!"**they cried out.

"**Please come back!"**

"**Young Master!"**

"**Quick! Call Serio-sama and tell him the young master managed to get away" **ordered one of the men to the other.

"**Geeez! Who was that guy?"**said Mikan loudly to herself as she stood up and straightened herself.

"**So rude and unpolite" **she added.

"**Are you alright Miss?"** said one of the men in suit who helped Mikan gather the groceries that were scattered on the street.

"**Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for helping"** she replied as her grocery bag was given to her.

Mikan looked at her watch and saw that it was getting late already.

"**I better head back to the temple and prepare lunch now. Ojiisan might be looking for me"** she said to herself again.

She started to make her way back to the small village located outside the city. To the village temple where she and her grandfather lived for the past few years.

Mikan was already at the foot of the mountain staircase leading to the temple when she saw her favorite Sakura Tree.

The cherry blossoms where starting to bloom one by one. From what Ojiisan tells her, he found her under this tree crying loudly when she was just 3 years old.

At that time, he ran from the temple because there was a commotion in the village.

A fire had broken out from a nearby family owned rest house.

Ojiisan didn't really know much about that accident since the case was kept as confidential as possible.

Mikan then reached for the golden chain around her neck.

It was a necklace which had a locket in the shape of a heart. At the center of the locket was an intricate keyhole which she never managed to unlock.

It was the only thing she had with her when Ojiisan found her.

It wasn't unusual for babies to appear at the foot of the temple anyways.

People who couldn't take care of their children find it easier to leave them at the temple hoping a supreme holy power would take care of the baby.

Of course it was always Ojiisan who found these babies and turned them over to the authorities.

But when he found Mikan, he felt different.

Somehow, he just couldn't give her away and so he instead took her in. Since then, they became each others family.

"**Jii-chan!" **Mikan called out loudly as she reached the top of the stairs.

"**Jii-chan I'm back! I'm sorry I took so long in the city."** She said as she entered the house took of her sandals and wore her house slippers.

"**I happened to stop by at Mr. Saito's shop and he gave me these oranges for free!"** Mikan said cheerfully.

"**Jii-chan?" **Mikan asked out loud.

"**Jii-chan?"**

She was beginning to worry why her grandfather wasn't answering her calls.

"**Mikan-chan? Why so loud this early in the morning?" **replied her grandfather who just woke up from a nap. Mikan's loud voice apparently woke him up.

Mikan liked calling her grandfather _**Jii-chan**_. He was an eighty-year old monk who was the only one in the village who took care of the temple before Mikan came.

"**Did you forget we are living near a temple?**"her grandfather reminded her.

"**Jii-chan, it's already 10 in the morning. "** Mikan answered back.

"**Where were you anyways? Did you go out?"** he asked.

"**Eh? You mean you didn't realize I was gone?"** she said bewildered.

"**I was at the city running some errands and I decided to stop by at Mr. Saito's shop and – Oh well never mind that."** Mikan said too tired to explain her whereabouts all over again.

"**Like I said,"** she continued "**Mr. Saito gave me these oranges for free!"** she smiled as she showed him a bag full of fresh oranges.

"**He said HI by the way!"** she added as she took out the groceries.

"**Sheesh! That old geezer trying to win you over with his fresh fruits"** grandfather said as he snubbed the bag of oranges.

Mr. Saito and Mikan's Grandfather were the best of friends and yet they always tried to outshine each others talents as well as win over Mikan's attention.

"**Why don't you go wait in the living room Jii-chan while I prepare us lunch?"** laughed Mikan.

"**I'll just call you when the food is ready" **she added.

"**Okay then Mikan-chan" **smiled her Ojiisan back.

"**I don't want to eat those oranges by the way!"** he joked as he walked out to the living room.

Mikan has always had natural cooking skills as well as a knack for house chores.

She always did the cleaning all by herself since she didn't want her Ojiisan to tire himself out especially since he's been feeling under the weather lately with his coughs.

"**Jii-chan?" **Mikan called out.

"**Lunch is ready Jii-chan!"** she yelled to him again.

Mikan checked the living room but didn't find her grandfather anywhere. She tried his bedroom but still he wasn't there.

"**Jii-chan? The soup is starting to get cold" **Mikan called out again.

She was starting to get worried. For some reason, she had this bad feeling about her Ojiisan.

"**Jii-chan? Where are you?"**

Mikan decided to look for him in the temple. It's the only place she didn't take a look yet.

The temple was just beside their house. It only takes a few steps from the outside of their house to get to the temple entrance.

"**Jii-chan?" **Mikan spoke in a hush voice. She was always told to never raise her voice inside the temple.

"**OJIISAN!" **she couldn't help but cry out as she saw her grandfather unconscious on the floor.

She ran to his side and tried to wake him up.

"**Jii-chan wake up! Wake up Jii-chan!"** she said as she gently shook him.

After a few short seconds, her grandfather came to and she helped him stand up.

"**Mikan-chan? What happened?"** her grandfather said confused.

"**Jii-chan I found you lying on the floor. Unconscious." **answered Mikan; her voice clearly full of worry and concern for her old man.

"**One minute I was about to light up some incense and the next thing I know, you're here calling out my name"** explained her grandfather.

He was still feeling a bit dizzy as his surrounding were spinning around him.

"**Can you walk?"** Mikan asked as she helped her grandfather walk.

"**We better get back to the house. I'll call an ambulance for you so we can get you to a hospital."** She explained as they began to walk towards the house slowly.

"**Oh there's no need for that. I feel fine now"** he assured her granddaughter.

"**No point arguing with me Jii-chan! We need to get you checked out" **she snapped back.

"**You probably banged your head on the floor!"** she said worriedly.

The ambulance came after a short while and took Mikan and her grandfather to the hospital.

The doctors decided to let Mikan's grandfather stay for the night so they can keep a close watch on him.

While the doctors were attending to her grandfather, Mikan went back to the house to grab a go-bag for their stay in the hospital.

"**I better bring these along"** she said to herself as she stuffed the oranges she brought home earlier and then she headed back to the hospital.

**_-Awhile later...Back at the hospital-_**

"**Here Jii-chan. Say Ahhh.."** said Mikan as she fed her grandfather with an orange.

The doctor had just finished attending to Mikan's grandfather. By now, it was already 6 in the evening and he and Mikan were waiting for the doctor and the results of the check up in one of the rooms in the hospital wing.

"**Good evening Mr. Sakura-san!"** greeted the doctor as he entered the room.

"**Are you feeling better now?" **he asked as he took a glance once more at the chart he brought with him.

"**Is Ojiisan going to be okay?"** Mikan asked the doctor.

"**Yes, no need to worry young lady. He didn't have any concussions or anything like that"** assured the doctor.

"**Mr. Sakura-san, aside from the coughs, have you been feeling dizzy lately?"** addressed the doctor to Mikan's grandfather.

"**Well, now that you mention it, I have been feeling weird."** Grandfather said looking back on these past few days.

"**It started after I had these coughs. About 2 weeks now I guess" **he added.

"**Hmm. I see"** the doctor said writing something in the chart.

"**Well, don't worry. I'm here to help. Just get some rest okay?"** he smiled to the old man.

"**Uhm Miss Sakura-san, can I talk to you for a moment?"** asked the doctor to Mikan as he motioned for him and her to step out of the room.

"**What's the matter doctor? Ojiisan is going to be okay right? **Mikan spoke softly.

"**For now he's alright. But he might get dizzy and faint again..." ** The doctor began

"**I'd like to run a few tests on you grandfather to see what's causing these symptoms. Once I know what the cause is, we can proceed with treatment"** explained the doctor.

"**I need to admit your grandfather to one of our medical centers. Probably about 3-4 weeks" ** he said.

"**Now, about the tests and treatment…"** the doctor paused.

"**What about it doctor?"** wondered Mikan.

"**Well, the tests can be a bit expensive. You know, with the equipment and all" **the doctor started slowly

"**I found out your grandfather's insurance doesn't really cover these kinds of hospital bills. And as much as I want to help you both, I can't really do anything until the bills are taken care of" **the doctor said.

"**Oh I see..I completely understand doctor" **sighed Mikan with a sad look on her face.

Money has been really tight lately. They've always managed to get by with just the monthly government compensation her grandfather receives from taking care of the temple.

"**Is there any other way you can come up with the payment?" **the doctor asked Mikan. He knew that it was going to be a problem for her.

"**What about a part time job? The hospital accepts installment payments"** he assured her.

"**Yeah, I guess I could do that." **Replied Mikan.

"**I can look for one in the city tomorrow"** she added.

"**Well then, tell me if you've found a part time job and then we'll talk about your grandfather's treatment. How's that?"** suggested the doctor to her.

"**Okay then. Thank you again doctor"** smiled Mikan as she shook his hand. She was now filled with hope as she glanced at her grandfather who was enjoying his oranges.

"**Well, I'll be off then. I'll check back on you later Mr. Sakura"** waved the doctor to his patient as he headed for the next room.

Mikan went back in the room and put on a big smile on her face.

"**Everything alright Mikan-chan? "Can we go home now?** Asked Ojiisan.

"**Yeah, no everything's fine. You just try and get some rest." **Mikan smiled.

"**Here, why don't you watch some television Jii-chan while I go out for awhile"** she said as she flipped the channel to one of his favorite shows.

"**I'll just be getting some orange soda"** she said as she headed for the canteen in the hospital.

Once at the canteen, she looked for a newspaper stand and took out one of the latest newspapers.

"**Hmmm. Let's see…what do we have here?"** she said to herself as she opened the newspaper and scanned it.

**CLASSIFIED ADS: JOBS - **the section read.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter 2. Please give reviews. The storyline is still in the process so there might be sudden changes in details in the previousfollowing chapters and some minor inconsistencies._


	3. Cafe Le Paris

**Omiai**

**by koalting**

**DISCLAIMER**_: I came up with the plot in a dream and I summed up the general idea of the story in a whim with raw scenarios in my head._

_I'm still in the process of coming up with the proper details and sequence of events as the story progresses._

_My ideas tend to change from time to time and sometimes too many ideas come to mind that I just end up deviating and complicating my storyline._

_hahaha. Bear with me on this. _**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>~CHAPTER 3~<strong>

****CAFÉ LE PARIS.****

* * *

><p>Mikan was flipping through the pages of the classified ads section of the newspaper hoping for some available job offer she could take.<p>

She saw one job offer for a saleslady position at their local mall and decided to check it out early morning of the next day.

Mikan found the head personnel at the mall and inquired about the job position. Unfortunately, Mikan didn't really quite meet the criteria for the position.

For one thing, she didn't really have that much of a marketing background, let alone some experience.

Another flaw was that she was a bit short for the job which required its employees to be at least 5'4 and Mikan was just 5'3 at 17 years old.

"**We're really sorry but you're just not what we're looking for"** one of the mall personnel declined.

"**No**, **it's alright. I understand. Thank you for time"** said Mikan with a smile on her face. She wasn't going to give up finding a job especially since it's for her Ojiisan.

"**Goodluck finding a job. I'm sure there's something for you out there"** assured the personnel as Mikan slowly started to leave.

"**I'm sure there is. Thank you again"** smiled Mikan and she bid him farewell.

"**Hmmm, let's see. Where to next?"** said Mikan while putting a big fat red X-mark on the saleslady job offer ad.

She was now sitting on a bench while scanning the paper for more job offers.

_**Fastfood Mascot?**_

_**Newspaper Delivery Girl?**_

_**Assistant Clerk?**_

And the list just went on and on as Mikan inquired for each job offer on the ad.

"**No**, **it's alright. I understand. Thank you for time" **was what Mikan always said after every failed job interview.

It seemed that it just wasn't Mikan's day that day. She was turned down for every single job offer she inquired about.

It was either her not making the cut, not fitting the right criteria or that the job offer was not available anymore. Someone had already beaten her to the punch.

It was already late in the afternoon and still Mikan wasn't near successful in trying to get a job.

She decided to treat herself to a cup of coffee on a nearby coffee shop. She definitely deserved a reward for her efforts.

Plus, her feet were aching from all the running around the city she's been doing - jumping from one job offer to another.

"**That'll be 50 yen miss"** said the cashier working behind the counter of the shop.

Mikan checked her pockets for any spare change. She managed to fish out a few bills and some coins. She stared at it for awhile trying to calculate how much money she was left with.

"**Err-I think this is 50 right here."** She said as she handed the money to the girl. She received her order and looked for an empty table she could rest on.

"**Boy this job hunting thing sure is tough"** sighed Mikan as she took a sip from her coffee.

She opened her paper again and realized that she had already marked half if not all of the job offers with a big fat red reject X-mark.

_**This is hopless ... I'm hopeless.**_She thought to herself.

"**Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear.."** one of the shop's waitress said. She was tall, slim and was around her mid 20's. A beautiful young woman with carmine pinkish hair paired with brown-ish pink eyes.

She was wiping the table next to Mikan when she noticed Mikan looking all glum and defeated and so she approached Mikan

"**You're looking for a job right"** she asked Mikan.

"**Y-yeah. I've been at it since this morning"** Mikan replied back.

"**But it seems I'm either lacking the right criteria or too late"** she added.

"**Ah I hear ya'. Been there myself" **smiled the friendly waitress.

"**Did some hell of a job searching before I landed this job right here"** she added.

"**Hmmm, here. Why don't you give this a try"** The waitress suggested to Mikan. She took out a pen and paper from her pocket and scribbled an address on it.

"**I already had gotten this job when a friend offered this to me. It's some sort of a coffee shop also. I'm not sure if the offer still holds **

**though." ** She explained as she handed Mikan the paper.

"**Why don't you just give it a shot? Who knows, right?"** she said to Mikan.

"**I will. Definitely!" **Mikan said happily as she checked the address that was written by the friendly waitress.

"**Thank you for your help. What's your name by the way?" **she asked the waitress.

"**Harada Misaki but you can call me Misaki. All my friends do"** she winked.

"**Hmmm, why don't you head to the address and check it out before it gets late" **she suggested to Mikan after checking the time on her wrist watch.

"**Ah-good idea! Thank you again Misaki-san!"** bowed Mikan as she stood up and prepared to leave.

"**No problem! I hate seeing cute girls like you with a sad expression"** she said as she traced an invisible frown.

"**Stop by anytime when you want someone to talk to or something. "** Misaki added.

"**I will. I'll tell you how it goes. Goodbye Misaki-san!"** Mikan said pointing to the paper Misaki gave her and she was off.

Mikan decided to walk to the location since it was only a few blocks away from where she was. Plus, she was running low on money and decided

she could just save some if she just walked to where she was heading.

Following the address and directions Misaki wrote for her, Mikan was lead to a remote small coffee shop - **CAFÉ LE PARIS.**

_**Ouverte**_**. ** The sign on the door read. Below the French word was its Japanese translation for **OPEN**.

_**Okay. You can do this Mikan **_Mikan assured herself.

Mikan took reached for her necklace and held her locket tightly. She took in several deep breathes, reached for the door and turned the door knob.

**CLING-CLING-CLING-CLING! **sounded the wind chimes as soon as the door swung open.

**"W-O-W"** mouthed Mikan softly when she entered the shop. She had never been anywhere near such a foreign inspired coffee shop before.

The interior of the shop was French inspired. From the French boudoir style furnishings, to the decorations on the wall to the overall feel

of the place itself. The shop gave such a warm, cozy and inviting ambiance to it that one could not help but feel that they were in Paris, France.

The place was very well lit with French candelabras on each table as well as a majestic chandelier hanging at the center.

However Mikan noticed that there were only a few customers that were in the shop.

**_It's nearing closing time probably_** she thought to herself.

"**Bonjour! Welcome to Cafe Le Paris "** greeted one of the waitresses in the shop.

The waitress was wearing a very cute black and white frilly lace French maid costume and \pPinned on her left chest was a name tag that said **"Usami** **Wakako"**

**_Cosplay?_** Mikan thought admiring the cute outfit of the waitress.

"**Ah-B-bon-ju?"** said Mikan not sure if she said it right.

"**Uhm, I was told their was a hiring for a staff here?"** Mikan began.

"**Oh, just wait one moment please"** said the waitress as she excused herself and headed towards the counter.

"**Narumi-san! Someone's looking for you."** Mikan heard the waitress say.

"**Oh. Okay. I'm coming" ** said another voice. But this time it belonged to a male.

Just at the counter was a small door leading to another small room. From this door out came a tall slender man in his early 30's with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was dressed rather weirdly in flashy French dress robes with frilly laces at the end of both bell-bottom sleeves.

"**What is this place..?"** Mikan wondered at the sight of the shop manager.

"**Well hello there! I'm Anju Narumi, the shop owner. Why don't we have a seat?" **he said as he pulled up a chair for Mikan.

"**Ah yes thank you. I'm Sakura Mikan."** Mikan smiled as she sat down and placed her bag on the table.

**"What can I do for you young lady?"** smiled the blonde guy who was now seated faced to face with Mikan.

"**A friend told me to come here. He said you were looking for additional staff?"** Mikan asked still looking mesmerized.

"**Oh, well about that. I'm really sorry but you see we're not really looking for additional help right now... - "** Narumi was cut off. Mikan stood up and bowed in front of him pleading through closed eyes.

"**Please don't turn me down. I'll take whatever available position there is"** Mikan began.

"**I've been to lots of different establishments looking for available jobs. They all turned me down because I didn't really fit their criteria" **she explained some more.

"**If you teach me properly I can learn in a jiffy. I'm a fast learner. I'll do good. Promise!"** Mikan said.

Narumi took a closer look at Mikan. He saw a rolled up newspaper in her bag that was sticking out.

**_Classified Ads?_** he read in his mind.

He also glanced upon Mikans feet. She was wearing flats and he could see her feet were a bit red with the presence of blisters on them.

**_She must've been walking all day.. _**Narumi figured.

"**What if I say we have an available position for you here. Say cleaning dirty toilets? throwing out the garbage?"** asked Narumi. He eagerly waited for Mikan's answer.

"**That's fine with me. I can do that"** Mikan smiled as she looked up.

"**Really? toilets and garbage? you're willing to put up with that?"** he wondered. His eyebrow raised.

"**I don't mind. As long as I have a job I'm fine with anything"** Mikan assured.

By this time, all the shop employees were looking at the two of them. They were not so secretly eavesdropping on the conversation.

"**She sure is determined isn't she? so full of fighting spirit."** admired Wakako the waitress.

"**Too bad she can't work here"** sighed another female employee. "**We just don't have any available positions for her here"** she said.

"**Okay then"** Narumi finally said to Mikan after a long pause.

"**Okay? Okay what?"** Mikan looked up. She didn't quite get what Narumi meant with his 'okay'.

"**Okay, you're hired. You can work here"** Narumi explained.

"**W-what? really? When do I start?"** Mikan asked not able to believe the good news.

"**How about tomorrow? You okay with that?"** Narumi asked.

"**Or if it's okay with you I'll let Linchou show you how things work around here"** he said as he motioned for his shop manager to come to him.

"**Yeah sure! Today sounds good"** smiled Mikan. She didn't really care when she starts working. She finally got a job. She can finally afford to pay for her grandfather's treatment.

"**Mikan meet our manager, Tobita Yu"** said Narumi as he introduced Mikan to their shop manager. He was about the same age as Mikan with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing a butler tux with a ribbon tie.

"**Hi! everyone calls me Linchou"** Yu said as he shook hands with Mikan.

"**Linchou? meaning class representative?"** wondered Mikan.

"**It's kind of their inside joke since it's always Yu who is our model employee."** explained Narumi to Mikan.

"**Oh I see"** laughed Mikan. "**I'm Sakura Mikan. Just call me Mikan"** and she flashed him a big smile.

"**Okay then. Why don't you introduce Mikan to the rest of the crew while I head back to the office"** Narumi ordered to Linchou.

"**Yes. Narumi-san"** replied Linchou.

"**Everyone else, Let's pack it up. We're closing the shop now"** ordered Narumi to the other employees who were still eavesdropping.

"**Yes Narumi -san!"** they all said in unison as they scattered and went about finishing what they were doing before.

Linchou showed Mikan to the employee lounge.

"**This is where we hang out during our lunch break. We have our small television set here and we even hold parties here during special occasions"** explained Linchou.

"**..and over here is where we change into our uniforms" **Linchou said as he led Mikan to the employee lockers.

" **Here,.."** Linchou said as he took out a French maid costume from one of the lockers and handed them over to Mikan.

"**Good thing we have a spare uniform. That will be yours to keep. "** he said.

"**Why don't you try it on at home. I want you to meet the rest of the staff here at Cafe Le Paris."** smiled Linchou to Mikan.

"**Everyone please gather 'round. I'd like you all to meet our new staff, Sakura Mikan"** introduced Linchou.

"**You can call me Mikan. Please take care of me"** Mikan smiled and bowed as she introduced herself.

"**I'm Usami Wakako. Let's be friends Mikan-chan!"** smiled Wakako whom Mikan met when she first entered the shop. She had a short dark blue hair and dark brown eyes.

"**It's nice to meet you Mikan-chan! I'm Ogasawara Nonoko"** said another female employee who had long black hair and hazel brown eyes.

"**I'm Kokoroyomi but you can just call me Koko"** said a male employee who had blonde spiky hair and brown eyes. Like Linchou, he was also dressed as a butler.

"**I'm Kitsuneme"** said the last male employee who looked a lot like Koko except for the spiky hair.

"**Ah I see you've already met everyone Mikan-chan"** said Narumi as he stepped out of his office. He was now dressed in a white plain polo shirt and black jeans.

"**You all should change everyone. Let's leave together"** he smiled.

"**Hai!"** they all responded.

After everyone was done changing into their normal clothes, they were all standing outside the shop waiting for Narumi to lock the place.

"**See you all tomorrow! Take care now all of you" **bade Narumi to his staff.

"**See you tomorrow Mikan-chan" **winked Narumi to Mikan.

"**and don't worry, I was only joking about the toilets"** he added.

"**Thanks again Narumi-san. See you all tomorrow"** waved Mikan to everyone as she started to head back to the hospital to tell her grandfather the good news.

**_Jii-chan! I finally have a job! I also made new friends today_** Mikan said to herself. She reached for her necklace again and fiddled with the locket.

**_I'll do my best everyone_** smiled Mikan and she slowly started walking away from the shop.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter 3. Please give reviews. The storyline is still in the process so there might be sudden changes in details in the previousfollowing chapters and some minor inconsistencies._ **  
><strong>


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

><p>I'd like to take this timepage to thank all those who have read my story and are constantly tuning in for updates.

**Akatsuki Utaou**

**CrimsonCutie13**

**Ellixx**

**MischievousRose**

**TraceEmeraldEyes**

**XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX**

**YAYfanfics101**

**Aquamarine Lacus**

**CupiditySMH16**

**h4rmony**

**joyce09**

**Kinomoto1995**

**Love Crazed Moron**

**rinoakim**

**sEcretmiNdLoLITA**

**Syao Blossoms**

**Violet spirit**

And most especially to those who have taken the time to give out their reviews and suggestions.

**XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX**

**Akatsuki Utaou**

**Ellixx**

**CupiditySMH16**

**YAYfanfics101**

**TraceEmeraldEyes**

Thanks for the reviews you guys! I promise to make this story as interesting as possible. PM me for suggestions and constructive criticism, I'd gladly take them into consideration.

About the flaw TraceEmeraldEyes , I didn't really give it much thought ~ the whole dental records thingy. Although I do know that's how investigators deal with crime scenes.

But I think I have an idea that will kinda straighten out that flaw. Hahaha. Thanks for the suggestion!

CHAPTER 4 is on the way! Meanwhile, if you the time, check out my oneshot: **FREE BIRD**. please do give reviews :)


	5. Jumpstart List

**Omiai**

**by koalting**

**DISCLAIMER: Sorry it took so long for me to update. Got a bit lazy -_-"**

**Anyways, if you have the time, please do read my oneshot: FREE BIRD (rukaxmikan)**

** and please give reviews ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>~CHAPTER 4~<strong>

**The List**

* * *

><p>It was already evening when Mikan arrived at the hospital.<p>

She quickly told the good news to her Ojiisan who was waiting for her back in his room.

"**I'm really sorry Mikan-chan**" Mikan's Ojiisan apologized.

"**You're forced to work because of me. I hope you can forgive your Ojiisan..**"

He blamed himself for making Mikan take up a part time job and at the same time makes her take care of him.

"**Don't say that Jii-chan. I don't mind doing these things for you because I love you Jii-chan.**" Mikan replied.

"**Where would I be if you hadn't found and took me under your wing?**"Mikan added and then she hugged her grandfather tightly.

"**Oh Mikan I see you're back. Any luck on your job hunting?**" the attending doctor asked as soon as he entered the patient's room.

The doctor was around his early 30's, wore glasses and had purple eyes.

He sported a short black hair with bangs that covered his eyes and were cut on his right side.

As the attending doctor to Mikan's grandfather, he also grew close to Mikan and saw her as his own child.

"**Imai-sensei! Yes I did! I managed to get a job at a coffee shop in the city**" Mikan replied with enthusiasm.

"**I told you it's alright to call me Subaru**" Dr. Imai laughed.

"**That's good news Mikan. Well, I also have good news for you and your Ojiisan**" the doctor added.

**"We found out what was causing you those coughs you've been having for the past few weeks as well as the occasional dizziness you've been feeling" **Dr. Imai began as he faced Mikan's grandfather.

"**It seems you have quite the case of viral pneumonia Ojiisan. We were lucky enough to figure out your diagnosis in time and so there's nothing to be worried about**" the doctor assured both Mikan and her grandfather.

"**All you need is the right medication and proper treatment and you'll be feeling better in no time"** Dr. Imai smiled.

"**Ah that's good to hear then Jii-chan! Thank you Subaru-sensei!**"said Mikan cheerfully.

"**I already made some down payment with the money we had saved at the bank. And since I'll be working starting tomorrow then I can make the weekly installments in no time**" Mikan told the doctor.

**"Well then there's nothing for you to worry about. Once you've received treatment I'll personally prescribed you with antibiotics that you should maintain for at least the next succeeding weeks once you're discharged"**said Dr. Imai

**"So that's all for now. The nurse will arrive in awhile and will give you the proper treatment. I'll be heading out first. I'll check on you later."** The doctor said as he bade Mikan and her grandfather goodbye.

"**Thanks again Subaru-sensei!"**Mikan said as she waved back.

"**Everything's going to be all right then Jii-chan! So don't you worry about anything else and instead focus on getting better" **Mikan assured her grandfather.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE NEXT DAY...<strong>_

**"Good Morning Narumi-san!"** Mikan greeted so cheerfully.

**"Oh Mikan! Good morning also. Wow, you sure are a an early bird."** Narumi greeted back.

"**If you keep this up, you might end up replacing Linchou as the model employee"**he laughed.

"**Oh don't say that Narumi-san. I still have a lot to learn from Linchou" **said Mikan.

"**Good Morning Narumi-san. Good morning Mikan"** Linchou greeted as he arrived to the café.

**"Good Morning Linchou"** Mikan greeted back.

**"Ah just in time"** Narumi said as Linchou arrived.

**"I'll leave Mikan to you Linchou. Teach her the basics around here like taking care of the customers and things like that. I'll be at the kitchen if you guys need anything"** Narumi instructed to Linchou.

**"Yes Narumi-san"** obeyed Linchou and then he faced Mikan.

**"Well then Mikan, you should probably change into your uniform first"** he suggested to Mikan.

"**Oh you're right. Well then, I'll be heading to the employee lockers"** Mikan replied and then left to change into her uniform.

By the time she came out, all the other employees have already arrived and were in their uniforms.

It seemed that she took quite a bit of time changing into her uniform that she didn't notice the rest of the employees arriving and changing into theirs in the locker room

**"Good morning everyone!"** Mikan greeted everybody as she stepped out with her uniform.

**"Mikan-chan! You look so adorable in that uniform!"** Wakako complimented Mikan.

**"I had a bit of trouble with all the laces. I wasn't really sure where all the other ribbons were supposed to be. I hope I wore this right"** Mikan laughed.

"**It suits you perfectly Mikan-chan!"** Nonoko replied.

**"Well now that everybody is here. We should start working now."** Linchou said to the staff.

**"Let's do a good job today everyone!"** he cheered on.

"**HAI!**" they cheered back and they each went to their separate working places.

Linchou showed Mikan how to operate their espresso machines, showed her how to take gave her tips tricks when taking down the customer's orders as well as taught her how to greet them when they came in.

**"BONJOUR!**" Linchou said.

Now why don't you try it Mikan" he said.

**"BONJOUR!**" Mikan repeated.

"**That's it! You'll get used to it after saying it many times"** assured Linchou.

Mikan was having fun working at the Café Le Paris. Everyone was so kind enough to teach her and give her a helping hand. They didn't give her a hard time at all.

Before she realized it, Mikan was already working at the café for about 3 weeks already. She was now familiar with how their café is supposed to run and is doing a good job at it.

She no longer got confused in taking down the customer's order which she sometimes messed up with.

She also noticed that their café didn't really have that much customers coming in. They had about an average of 10-15 customers a day. If they were lucky, 20 customers at most.

It was time for pay day and Mikan had already received her wage for the week.

Since, Dr. Imai Subaru made some sort of guarantee agreement regarding the hospital bills , Mikan's Ojiisan was already discharged from the hospital despite having some remaining balance on their hospital bills.

Mikan frequented the hospital to pay off the balance whenever she received her salary. Every now and then she and Dr. Imai would have a chat and he checked how her Ojiisan was doing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>MEANWHILE...BACK AT THE HYUUGA MANOR...<em>**

**_"_What were you thinking Natsume?"** yelled Rei Serio , Natsume's uncle. He was pacing back and forth in the study hall.

"**The President of Yamada Corporations wasn't pleased to hear his daughter was left behind by you!"**

**"Do you know he's pulling out his share in stocks? as well as the other investments he's made in the company?" ** Rei continued his voice getting louder and angrier by the minute.

"**Just like the ones before when you stood their daughter's up"**

Natsume remained indifferent as he sat down on his swivel chair. The day he went to another arranged meeting was the day his uncle left the country for some business purposes.

By the time Rei heard of Natsume leaving the coffee shop, he was already boarding onto the company's private jet.

"**3 days. I was gone for 3 days and already you've managed to bring shame to your father's company - again!"** Rei began again.

**"**If you're so upset about it then why don't you go and get married with one of their daughters"**** Natsume sarcastically snapped back.

"**My brother was a fool to make you his heir when clearly you're not interested at all in running this company" **Rei said as he glared at Natsume who was also looking at him.

Natsume's fist were clasp to his sides. He got annoyed when his uncle mocked his father.

**"**Don't you dare say my father is a fool!"**** Natsume yelled back as he jumped from his seat and was about to charge at Rei.

**"**Wait 'till your parents hear about this. We'll see if you're still an arrogant ass once they cut you off of your allowance"**** Rei said to Natsume as he grasped Natsume by the collar.

**"**When the company is in my hands, the first thing I'll do is fire good-for-nothing people like YOU!"**** threatened Rei.

"**You?"** smirked Natsume. "**You're not even his real brother. Just a greedy and ambitious step-brother.."** explained Natsume.

Rei was irked by Natsume's remark. He was about to lift his hand on Natsume when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"**Ehem. Natsume-sama, your limo is here. You don't want to be late for the company meeting"** Jinno said. His back turned against the two.

Natsume broke free from Rei's tight grasped and straightened his collar and walked away.

"**We're not yet done..."** glared Rei to Natsume and then to Jinno.

If it hadn't been for Jinno interrupting them, he would've already hit Natsume with his fist.

"**See you at the office.."** Natsume said with a smug look on his face.

"**Are you alright young master?**" Jinno asked Natsume when they were out of the study hall and out of Rei's sight.

"**Yes, I'm fine. Thanks Jinno"** Natsume replied. He knew Jinno was listening in on their conversation.

He also knew Jinno purposely knocked on the door just in time before Rei could hit him.

"**Young master, be more careful next time. "** Jinno said as Natsume got in the limo.

"**I know. I will."** Natsume replied as Jinno closed the limo door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AT THE OFFICE...<em>**

"**It's that time of the year again where our company will be hosting and participating in several charity events." **explained one company executive during the meeting.

"**One particular event is our JUMPSTART PROJECT. Just to remind you what our project is, we will be selecting small-time businesses that which are privately owned and are in need of financial assistance"**

**"The company will invest in them as well as provide capital for them to use for their business" **he continued to explain.

**"Their businesses will then be part of the Hyuuga Corporations and will be partly controlled by our company. "**

**"As of the moment, all our slots have been filled up. All that's left is to narrow the list down to three" **explained another executive to the other board members.

"**I'll be the one to narrow down the list to ensure that what we will be investing in on is profitable."** Rei volunteered himself as he was about to be handed the list.

"**No. I'll be the one to do that"** Natsume interrupted.

"**This is after all my father's company"** he looked at Rei Serio's way who remained silent.

For a moment there was an awkward silence inside the boardroom.

"**Very well then. Next up is our Hospital Charity which our company always actively participates in..."** another executive presented.

The meeting went on for about 2-3 hours until it was dismissed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PHONE CONVERSATION...<strong>_

"**_Hey Ruka!_" **Natsume spoke on the phone.

_"**What's up Natsume?"**_ Ruka spoke back.

_"**I'll pick you up tomorrow around 8 in the morning. We're going on a little field trip around the city. Bye." **_Natsume explained.

"**_Where to-" _**Ruka asked but then the line went dead.

"**_Pfft. Okay fine."_** Ruka said even though Natsume wasn't on the other end of the line already.

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE NEXT DAY...<em>**

**HONK! HONK!**

**"Oi Ruka! Let's go!" **Natsume called out from the limo he was in.

"**Yeah I'm coming!"** Ruka said as he went out of his mansion.

"**Take care Ruka-sama!"** waved the chamber maids to Ruka who waved back and smiled.

"**So where are we going?"** Ruka asked Natsume as soon as the limo doors closed.

"**You're going to help me narrow down this list for my company's JUMPSTART PROJECT" **Natsume explained.

"**Let's go"** Natsume ordered to his driver before Ruka could say anything else.

Natsume together with Ruka went around the city checking out several business establishments that were participating in the Jumpstart Project the Hyuuga Corporation was hosting.

From department stores to boutiques to all kinds of business shops, Natsume visited them all trying to survey the whole place and evaluate its potential.

"**Ah..I'm kinda hungry"** Ruka complained to Natsume. They've been at it since this morning it and it was already late in the afternoon.

"**Well then let's go visit the last one on the list - a coffee shop" **assured Natsume to Ruka.

Natsume and Ruka stepped out of the limo. They were at the entrance of a french cafe located just a few blocks away from the center of the city.

"******CAFÉ LE PARIS.**** "** Natsume read the last entry on the list he was carrying and then looked up to see the sign board.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter 4. Please give reviews. The storyline is still in the process so there might be sudden changes in details in the previousfollowing chapters and some minor inconsistencies._


	6. Olive & Crimson

**Omiai**

**by koalting**

**DISCLAIMER**_: I came up with the plot in a dream and I summed up the general idea of the story in a whim with raw scenarios in my head._

_I'm still in the process of coming up with the proper details and sequence of events as the story progresses._

_My ideas tend to change from time to time and sometimes too many ideas come to mind that I just end up deviating and complicating my storyline._

_hahaha. Bear with me on this. _**:) **_Don't forget to check out my other fic _**FREE BIRD.**

* * *

><p><strong>~CHAPTER 5~<strong>

**OLIVE & CRIMSON**

* * *

><p><strong>CLING! CLING! CLING! <strong>

The door swung open and in came two young gentlemen in business suits.

"**Bonjour!"** greeted Linchou to the newly arrived customers.

_**If I'm not mistaken this is Hyuuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka..**_thought Linchou as the two customers stood in front of him.

"**Welcome to Café Le Paris"** continued Linchou upon closer look his suspicions were confirmed and indeed it was Natsume of Hyuuga Corporations.

Knowing that they had two VIP customers, Linchou led them to the best table in the shop.

"**Please have a seat"** he said as he pulled out chairs for Natsume and Ruka.

Usually Natsume would have requested a more secluded or private area when they visited establishments such as this.

But given the number of customers that were in the shop, which was just 2 or 3, he didn't found the need to be seated in such.

Plus the customers didn't really notice him or Ruka in the shop which was more than okay.

"**Just call for me or the other waiters in here when you're ready to order gentlemen" **Linchou said as he handed out the store menu to Natsume and Ruka.

After excusing himself, Linchou quickly headed to the kitchen and sought out Narumi.

"**Narumi-san! Narumi-san!"** he called out in a loud voice once he was inside the kitchen.

"**What's the matter Linchou? Everything alright?" **Narumi asked.

"**He's here! He's here"** Linchou answered back.

"**Who is? Is it a celebrity?"** wondered Narumi. Seldom did he see Linchou act all in panic mode and so he figured it must be a celebrity visiting their shop.

"**No! It's Hyuuga Natsume!"** Linchou finally managed to say.

"**And he's with Nogi Ruka!"** he added.

"**Hyuuga Natsume?" **jumped Narumi upon hearing his name.

He took a glance at the two customers from the transparent window that showed the dining area from the kitchen's view and vice versa.

_**That's Hyuuga Natsume alright! **_Thought Narumi as he saw them looking scanning the menu.

"**Then could it be that they've received our entry?"** Narumi said; his eyes sparkling and all full of hope.

"**Oh it looks like they're ready to order"** Linchou said as he also took a glance at them and saw them call out to the waiter.

"**I'll take it from here then"** Narumi assured Linchou as he took off his apron and stepped out of the kitchen area.

"**Good Afternoon Hyuuga-sama and Nogi-sama"** Narumi greeted as he bowed to each of the two.

"**I am Narumi and I'm the owner of Café Le Paris**" he introduced himself to them.

"**Oh so you're the owner? Your café is quite nice.." **Ruka said as he looked around the place.

"**Thank you Nogi-sama. We actually participated in the Jumpstart Charity event and submitted our entry for one of the available slots.."** Narumi explained as he looked at Natsume.

"**Ah - Yes I know. I am aware of that. If things go well perhaps we can talk business someday.. " **Natsume trailed off.

"**Th-that would be great Hyuuga-sama!"** Narumi said with a wide smile on his face.

He noticed Natsume glance back at the menu and took a hint that they were ready to order.

He then called out to Linchou to come over and take the orders.

"**Are you ready to order gentlemen?"** Linchou asked holding out his pen and paper.

"**Yes we are."** Ruka replied.

"**Mmmm. I'll have one slice of your black forest cake and then probably some panini sandwich.."** Ruka dictated to Linchou.

"**If you're interested Nogi-sama, "** Narumi started

"**Maybe you'd like to try today's special: Strawberry Tart Cake"**suggested Narumi.

"**What do you think Natsume? It sounds delicious"** Ruka asked as he faced Natsume.

"**Hmm, yeah sure. We'll have that too and coffee for the both of us"** Natsume replied.

Natsume didn't really intend to order any dessert, just coffee but he knew Ruka liked eating sweets and so he gave in.

"**I guess that'll be all then"** smiled Ruka.

Linchou repeated their orders and once he got them right, he and and Narumi excused themselves and prepared their orders.

"**I actually like this place. It's very warm and welcoming"** Ruka said to Natsume.

"**There are a few customers here though compared to the ones we've visited this morning"** observed Natsume.

"**Probably because it's kinda remote don't you think? A bit far from the city proper.."** added Ruka.

"**Far from the city noise and the air outside is fresher" **Natsume explained.

"**Yeah you're right. Perhaps a little advertisement and customers will be drawn to this place in no time"** suggested Ruka.

Ruka and Natsume chitchatted for awhile while Natsume's bodyguards waited outside the shop.

After a few minutes of waiting, their orders were ready and were already served to them.

"**Here you go gentlemen**. **Enjoy!" **Linchou said.

"**If you need anything, please call us"** he added before he left.

Ruka took a bite at his sandwich and of his black forest cake slice. Natsume on the other hand was more interested in his coffee than in his cake.

"**Mikan.."** Linchou called out to her. She had just finished serving the other table and was standing near the coffee machine.

"**Kindly refill their coffee from time to time"** ordered Linchou as he motioned for Natsume's table.

"**Hai!"** Mikan said as she carried with her a coffee pot.

"**More coffee gentlemen?" **Mikan asked to the two customers.

"**Yes please"** Ruka said as he looked up and held out his cup.

"**Have we met before?"** Ruka asked. His brow furrowed as Mikan filled his cup.

"**Eh? Me? I-I don't think so sir.."** smiled Mikan.

She proceeded to ask the other customer seated opposite Ruka.

"**How about you sir? Would you like some coffee?"** Mikan asked.

"**Hmm."** Natsume nodded as he looked up from his phone.

"**Y-you?"** Mikan gave out a surprised tone.

"**Do I know you?"** Natsume raised his eyebrow.

"**Don't you remember me? You bumped into me a few weeks ago at the fruit stand. Remember?"** Mikan explained.

"**Oh that's right!"** Ruka snapped his fingers.

"**That's why you looked familiar. You're that girl he bumped into!"** Ruka smirked as he looked at Natsume.

"**So?"** Natsume asked with no hint of concern whatsoever in his voice.

"**What? That's all you can say?"** Mikan surprised by Natsume reaction.

"**You're not even apologizing?" **she said.

"**Why should I? It was your fault anyways. You were in the way. It's been what? 4 weeks already.." **explained Natsume who now busied himself with his phone again.

"**What do you mean it was my fault? I was just walking and you sprang out of nowhere! It was your fault not mine!"** Mikan unknowingly raised her voice.

"**You bumped into me and left me there with my groceries crashing down on me"**

Narumi, Linchou and the rest of the staff looked their way.

_**What's happening out there? Who is Mikan talking to?**_Wondered Narumi and peered through the window.

Natsume was now getting annoyed by the waitress who was ranting so loud.

_**Don't you know who I am you puny waitress?**_ Natsume thought.

"**Ruka are you done? I don't want to stay here anymore with this **_**annoying low-class **_**waitress ranting"** Natsume said as he glanced at Mikan.

"**Huh? Oh yeah. Sure. I'm ready to go.." ** Ruka replied. He knew Natsume was starting to get angry.

"**Annoying? Ugh!"** Mikan said in disbelief. She was now fuming with anger.

"**Not only are you rude but you sure are arrogant!" **Mikan snapped back.

"**Mikan! Calm down. These are very special customers"** Narumi and Linchou came to the rescue and moved Mikan to the side.

"**Ah-Hyuuga-sama! I apologize for our waitress's behavior. Please forgive me.."** Narumi apologized in Mikan's place as he and Linchou bowed.

"**Narumi-san..Linchou" **Mikan said in a low voice when she saw the owner apologize in her place.

She felt bad for letting their owner apologized even though it wasn't his fault.

She looked at Natsume still feeling angry. But she knew she was also at fault. She was after all a waitress and he her customer. She took a deep breathe and swallowed her pride.

"**I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry for causing you trouble"** Mikan apologized to Natsume.

"**I apologize for what I said earlie-"** Mikan explained but was cut off by Narumi.

"**Mikan, you should go to the kitchen. I think Nonoko needs your help"** Narumi said as he faced Mikan.

"**Y-Yes Narumi-san"** Mikan replied and slowly started to leave.

"**I'm sorry again"** bowed Mikan.

"**Come on. Let's go Mikan"** said Linchou who was accompanying her back to the kitchen.

"**I'm really sorry Hyuuga-sama.."** Narumi continued to apologize.

Natsume just remained silent He glanced at Mikan who was walking away and then looked at Narumi.

"**Let's go Ruka" **Natsume said as he and Ruka prepared to leave.

Mikan passed behind Natsume and as she did so, Natsume at the same time stood up. The chair hit Mikan and she tripped down while still holding the coffee pot in her hand.

Natsume turned around as he pulled out of his chair and before he knew it, he bumped into Mikan and they both fell down.

"**Natsume!"** Ruka yelled out.

"**Mikan! Hyuug-sama!"** Narumi called out.

The bodyguards heard the commotion and quickly ran inside. They saw Natsume on the floor and on top of him was a waitress.

Mikan was cushioned by Natsume when she tripped. When she opened her eyes, she was caught by Natsume's crimson gaze.

She was looking directly into Natsume's eyes and suddenly her felt her cheeks turn red.

Natsume was lying on the floor. When he opened his eyes he was staring right through a pair of very familiar olive eyes.

For a moment he was mesmerized by those eyes. There was just something about them that felt so nostalgic.

His face felt hot. His chest felt like they were burning. He thought he was just imagining things and those would soon disappear.

Then he realized that the coffee pot Mikan was holding earlier broke during her fall and the coffee then spilled onto him.

"**M-Mikan? Are you alright?"** Narumi asked as he and Linchou helped her up.

"**I-I-I'm so sorry"** was all Mikan managed to say as she was helped up.

"**I don't know what happened."** Explained Mikan.

"**Natsume! Are you alright?"** Ruka said as he and the bodyguards helped him up also.

"**Young master! Are you alright?"** said the bodyguards who noticed the spilled coffee on his suit.

They took the napkin on the next table and went about wiping what's left of the coffee off of Natsume.

"**Stop it! Get away from me"** Natsume angrily said as he pushed away their hands.

"**You should just forget about your entry in the charity! I sure as hell won't help this café especially when they have an incompetent waitress such as her"** Natsume said to Narumi then glared at Mikan.

"**W-wait! Hyuuga-sama! Maybe we can talk this ove-"** Narumi tried to say but it was too late. Natsume stormed out of the café along with Ruka and the bodyguards.

"**Natsume..are you sure you're alright? Did you get burnt?"** Ruka spoke softly. He knew the coffee was burning hot when it spilled onto Natsume.

"**Im fine"** Replied Natsume.

Ruka remained silent and so did Natsume. He was still fuming with anger as he closed his eyes and tried taking a nap.

"**I still have something to do at the office. You should get going first"** Natsume finally spoke as they came to a stop in front of Ruka's mansion.

"**Don't you need to change your clothes?"** wondered Ruka as he stepped out.

"**I have a spare in my office"** replied Natsume.

"**Oh. Okay then."** Ruka said as the limo doors closed on him and so he headed inside.

Back at the café, the atmosphere became stiff and silent for awhile. There

"**Mikan, you're hand.."** Linchou finally broke the silence. He saw Mikan's left hand had a cut and blood was coming out from it.

"**Linchou, help Mikan with her hand."** Narumi finally spoke.

"**Mikan you should change your clothes. You got coffee on you as well"** he said to Mikan.

"**I'll clean this mess first"** said Mikan seeing the glass shards and spilled coffee on the floor.

"**Don't worry about it. I'll get Koko and Kitsuneme to clean this"** he smiled.

By the time the mess was all cleaned up, there were no more customers left and the shop was already closing.

Mikan had her hand bandaged and she was now wearing her casual clothes.

Linchou and the rest also changed back to their normal clothes and one by one went in and out of Narumi's office.

Mikan almost forgot that it was actually payday. After Linchou came out of Narumi's office, it was Mikan's turn to go in.

Mikan knocked on the door and waited for Narumi to let her in.

"**Come in Mikan"** Narumi said.

"**Narumi-san.."** Mikan began.

"**How's your hand?"** Narumi asked.

"**Its better now"** Mikan said as she showed him the bandage.

"**About what happened earlier..I'm really sorry"** Mikan apologized.

"**Don't worry Mikan. It was an accident. It wasn't your fault. Hyuuga-san bumped into you – again if I'm not mistaken"** he smiled.

"**I promise it won't happen again"** she bowed in front of him.

"**Here. You should hurry up and get going. You're heading to the hospital right?"** Narumi guessed as he handed Mikan an envelope with her salary in it.

Mikan stared at the envelope for awhile. She felt it was wrong for her to take it when she caused quite a ruckus that day.

Narumi stood from his chair and held Mikan's right hand. He handed Mikan the envelope and closed her palm.

"**I told you didn't I? It wasn't your fault" **Narumi assured her.

"**Hyuuga Natsume is known to be quite arrogant and mean"**

Mikan nodded and her eyes began to tear up. A drop or two fell and she just wiped it off.

"**See you tomorrow?" **Narumi said to her.

"**Hai. Thank you Narumi-san"** Mikan smiled faintly and then left the office.

"**Narumi-san told us to leave first. He's going to stay for a bit in his office" **Linchou said to Mikan and the rest.

"**Oh, he also asked us to bring home some of today's leftovers. I think we made too many desserts today"** he said as he handed Mikan some strawberry tart placed in a disposable container.

The strawberry tart reminded Mikan of Natsume. She noticed earlier that he didn't really touch it and seemed uninterested to eat it.

"**Linchou, who was that guy I had a fight with?"** Mikan asked as they walked out of the shop.

"**You mean you honestly didn't know who he was Mikan?"** Linchou asked bewildered. Mikan just shook her head sideways.

"**That was Hyuuga Natsume.."** he began to explain.

"**He's the heir to the Hyuuga Corporations. Their family owns most of the business establishments here in Japan. They're really very powerful" **

"**The guy he was with earlier on the other hand, is Nogi Ruka. He too is an heir of his family's corporation"** Linchou finished explaining.

"**What was Hyuuga Natsume talking about when he spoke to Narumi-san of some kind of charity?" **Mikan further asked.

"**Oh you mean the Jumpstart Charity Project? Well you see, the Hyuuga Corporation is hosting that charity event. They somewhat help invest in small-time business establishments that are struggling and are in need financial support or something like that"** Linchou replied.

"**What does that have to with the café?"** Mikan asked.

"**The corporation selects up to three establishments only Mikan. Narumi-san submitted an entry.."** Linchou trailed off.

"**But our café is doing fine right? I mean yeah sure we don't really get a full house everyday but it still **_**is **_** fine right?"** Mikan began to worry.

"**Well, you see Mikan, the day you went in looking for a job.. Remember when Narumi-san said that he wasn't hiring?"** Linchou began explaining.

"**Yeah I remember. He asked me why I wanted a job so bad and so I told him about my grandfather"** Mikan remembered.

"**Right**, **well that's because the café isn't really earning that much. Our day to day profit barely exceeds our expenses. Breakeven if you want to call it that way."** explained Linchou.

"**But still Narumi-san hired me even though there was no need for me"** Mikan sighed feeling like a burden to the café and Narumi.

"**B-but don't worry Mikan! We also needed the extra help so that's why Narumi hired you"** Linchou tried to cheer Mikan up when he noticed she blamed herself.

Mikan just faked a smile and thank Linchou. They parted ways and Mikan began to head to the hospital and make her weekly installments.

She took out the envelope in her jacket and looked at it for awhile.

_**Narumi-san hired me despite the fact that his shop is experiencing some downtime. **_

_**His shop might close all because of me. If it weren't for my actions earlier, then Hyuuga Natsume might have still considered Narumi-san's entry for their charity. **_Mikan blamed herself.

_**Maybe there's something I can do for Narumi-san and the café. **_She stopped in her tracks and thought.

She returned the envelope in her pockets and next took out her necklace.

She always took it off when she was in her café uniform but when she changed to her normal clothes that evening; she forgot to wear it back.

_**It's worth a try **_she said to herself as he held the locket in her hand.

She tucked it away in her pocket and hailed a cab. She normally walked to the hospital.

She saved more when she walked but this time she made an exception since she didn't know the way to where she was now headed.

"**Where to miss?"** the driver asked.

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter 5. Please give reviews. The storyline is still in the process so there might be sudden changes in details in the previousfollowing chapters and some minor inconsistencies._


End file.
